Knights of Thunder
by BlackShadowScythe
Summary: Rewrite of "Into the Wild" except with all the character as knights in a medieval fantasy setting. The Kingdoms of Thunderforge, Shadowguard, Riverhaven and Windrowe have fought for territory for as long as anyone can remember. When the balance between them is threatened, only Fire can save them...
1. Preface

**-Preface-**

* * *

I wanted to do a rewrite of "Into the Wild" with humans, and since on the surface that seemed pretty pointless, I decided add more character development and put more emphasize on the many family relationships that were only made canon in later books. Every sentence is pretty much my own words, but the general plot will be the same.

However, since you've all read the books, there will be a lot less hiding facts from the reader. The character still won't know till they are suppose to, but stuff like Tigerclaw's villainy will be apparent from the start to give them all move development.

Since the characters are human, I will be changing some facts about their ages in relation to the ages of other characters. For example, Spottedleaf, Redtail and Willowpelt (littermates) will be several months to years apart, and all will be a few years older than Tigerclaw. These changes won't matter much overall so I won't be point it out. Just be aware that the ages will be different.

Despite the fact that the word Kingdom is used, each of them are only have about 100K people with denser populations near the center and farmland further out. Also I had added magic to this story just cause. It will mostly be elemental magic just to give the fights a bit more spice.

 **Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

* * *

On the banks of the gently lapping river, a rodent sits quietly, its body illuminated by the silvery moonlight. It nibbles away quickly at something it has discovered in the grass before suddenly breaking into a sprint as it detected movement in long shadows stretching from the wiry trees. Just as it reached the base of a tree, a pair of glistening talons spring down from the sky, crushing the mouse's furry body in its choking grip. The wide eyes of the owl, alert, watching. Aware that at any moment the silence of forest would be broken by the sounds of war. This would be its last prey for tonight.

Sir Tigerclaw stared at the night bird, perched proudly, waiting. He wondered if it was one of Lady Goldenflower's. But it didn't matter. They couldn't afford to wait for reinforcements. Waiting would give their enemies the chance to attack first, and Tigerclaw wasn't about to allow them the satisfaction. He craned his neck, spotting the lithe shadows of his comrades slinking between the trees. They'd sensed the threat as well, and were only waiting now for their commander to make the first move, leading them into battle. But he didn't move.

Tigerclaw gritted his teeth, his eyes shifting back towards the water. He could see the beginnings of ripples starting to form. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his blade, feeling his blood rise as every muscle in his being screamed. The river ran beyond the treeline, past a small clearing with a mound of pale boulders after which the land had been named. His patrol was positioned too far from the bank. If he waited another moment, one of their own could be stuck down in the blink of an eye, before they even had the chance to lay a hand on their enemy.

Unable to wait another second for Redtail's signal, the Thunderforge knight leapt out from the brush, soaring to the edge of the bank in a single bound. The swung his massive obsidian spiked blade, blocking a furious torrent of water which had risen to greet him. Tigerclaw landed squarely, inches from the water, snarling as he looked up into the face of the figure that had risen from the river.

"Oakheart!" he cried. "You and your men know full well, this land belongs to Thunderforge!" The chestnut haired knight stared down at him, a haughty smile crossing his features.

"Perhaps. But I think tonight's battle shall tell a different story."

Tigerclaw raised his blade again, fully prepared to slice the Riverhaven heir in pieces. His attack was met with a cold spray, blinding him for an instant. Knowing better than to let himself get distracted, he ignored the water and flung his blade directly over his head, knocking the Riverhaven knight out of the air.

Oakheart's body bounced once before sprawling across the grass at the base of the Sunningrocks. Tigerclaw hadn't taken more than a step towards him before a shill warning call rang from the trees. He turned to see half a dozen Riverhaven knights burst out of the water and begin to rush up the banks of the river, towards the trees. Tigerclaw's patrol scrambled out of hiding to face them, dodging their violent lashes of conjured water.

"Tigerclaw! Fall back!" Redtail hollered from atop the hill.

Tigerclaw ignored his commander's warning. He watched as Oakheart tried to get up and crawl back towards the river, his source of power. But Tigerclaw wouldn't let him. He slammed the top of his blade down in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Swim like an otter, stick to the river," Tigerclaw growled. "But stay out of our territory!" He picked up his sword, brushing a petite Riverhaven warrior aside swiftly before raising it above Oakheart's head. But before he could strike, a familiar and desperate scream diverted his attention.

"Are you going to get that?" Oakheart mocked. Tigerclaw released the Riverhaven knight, scowling, before charging towards the source of the cry.

A lanky Riverhaven knight had a brown-haired woman pinned against a tree. The man grabbed he woman's arm, twisting it into an unnatural looking position until she dropped her sword. There was a crack as the knight released her hand.

"Lady Mousefur!" Tigerclaw lunged toward the man, wrenching him off the woman and tossing him roughly to the ground. Then he turned back to the woman, his amber eyes blazing with rage.

"Run!" he roared, as a second knight lunged towards him. He stood his ground as Mousefur made her escape, clutching her crooked left hand.

The first knight had gotten up, and the two of them were circling him, waiting for him to let down his guard. They held curved daggers in each hand, their fingers fidgeting on the hilts. These men were young and inexperienced, and Tigerclaw's reputation had preceded him.

He struck first, launching an underhand swipe at one of them. His opponent tried to leap out of the way, but Tigerclaw was faster, slamming his sword against the knight's back, before swinging the blade back around towards his companion. The second man blocked his attack with one of his daggers, using the force from the blow to propel himself upward, slicing the Thunderforge warrior's nose.

Blood gushed from the wound, spattering across his face. Tigerclaw reached out and grabbed the man by the leg before his landing dragging him back and causing him to fall onto his stomach.

"Tigerclaw," Redtail said. His dark ginger commander loomed over him, looking out into the river, where reinforcements were already arriving. "This is a battle we can not win."

"Where are the others?" he growled.

"They've all retreated."

"What?!" Tigerclaw spat. "Cowards!"

"I _ordered_ them to retreat!" Redtail boomed. "We'll get our chance to avenge this loss, but not tonight."

Tigerclaw flinched as his commander's words, fuming silently as he watched him retreat into the forest. Blood boiled in his chest as he felt his face go hot with fury. He glared back at the moonlit battlefield, eyes narrowed into slits before disappearing into the trees.

 **...**

"Why did you tell them to retreat?!" Tigerclaw roared. They'd gone far enough into the forest so that the declarations of victory could no longer be heard from from the Sunningrocks. "If you had signaled an attack earlier, we would have won!"

"And how many lives would have been lost in order to make that happen?!" Redtail shouted back. "I recognized we were outnumbered and signaled a retreat before _you_ decided to charge! Mousefur risked her life out there for you today!"

"She risked her life for the Kingdom!" Tigerclaw bit back. "Something you seemed to have forgotten how to do!"

"And what would happen to Thunderforge if either of us were to be killed?" he retorted. "We are two of her Majesty's finest, which means as much as you'd like to throw yourself at death's door, you have a responsibility to _live_ , and make sure the nation doesn't _fall_ because you've thrown your life away on pointless conflict!"

"Was Sir Thistleclaw's death _pointless_ then?" Redtail was silent for a long moment.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he said. "Yes. Yes, it was," he declared. "As much as you and the rest of the clan would like to delude yourselves into thinking he was a hero out of respect, the fact is, he attacked that Riverhaven patrol unprovoked. He was foolhardy and arrogant, and he died because of it." He heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he added, putting a hand on the taller knight's shoulder. "I know he meant a lot to you." Tigerclaw felt as if a handful of stones hand been forced down his throat. He forced a shallow before slowly nodding.

It wasn't long before the two of them arrived at a clearing covered with a seemingly endless field of violets. Not too far off in the distance was a stone tower, its walls overgrown with vines. They spotted their patrol sitting beside the front gates, catching their breath. Tigerclaw spotted a freckled brunette knelling beside Mousefur, diligently tended to her injuries. The young knight had several cuts along her upper arms and her hand had been broken and dislocated. The brunette roughly snapped her patient's hand back into place, causing Mousefur to let out a cry of pain.

"Please try to hold still," Spottedleaf muttered. She wrapped the woman's hand in bandages before moving on to her other wounds.

"Will she be okay?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Well, she'll live if that's what you were asking," she replied. "But she'll have to stay away from her duties for a few days to get her hand to heal right," she added giving Mousefur a knowing look. "On the bright side, we have one less area to defend now. I'm just glad none of the castleholders were too badly hurt. I don't think there's anyone left to replace them. Unless you count Darkstripe I suppose."

"He is still unsuitable to the task I'm afraid," Tigerclaw replied.

"He's had an apprentice. That makes him more qualified than some of the others," Spottedleaf pointed out, rubbing a bit of green paste on Mousefur's scratches.

"I'm speaking in terms of character," Tigerclaw explained. "He's not the kind of man who should be left in charge of anything."

"Funny you should say that," she murmured, getting up and looking Tigerclaw in the eye. "He having been your squire and all."

"I hope you don't intend to hold me responsible for his disposition." Spottedleaf laughed.

"Of course not," she said. "By that logic, my mentor would have been a grouchy old coot, and who knows how I would've turned out."

"Who says you didn't?" Spottedleaf flinched, staring at Tigerclaw in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter. Tigerclaw cocked an eyebrow and smiled, pleased he'd caused her amusement.

"You..." Spottedleaf shook her head. "Hey. I heard her Majesty was thinking of giving you another squire."

"Really?" Tigerclaw replied, faking surprise. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Tomorrow," she confirmed. "Maybe this time you'll get one who's more to your satisfaction."

"Sir Darkstripe does as he's told, there's no shame in that," he said, seriously.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Spottedleaf smiled before leaning forward to wrap him in a hug. Tigerclaw smiled back returning the gesture with one arm.

"Redtail told me what happened tonight," the herbalist whispered. "There have been so many lives lost in Thunderforge lately. I don't want you to be one of them."

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I won't be." There was a moment of silence between them as Spottedleaf looked around at her remaining patients. She rolled up the sleeves of her tunic, and rubbed some slimy liquid over her hands.

"Well, I should be finishing up here. It's getting late. You should head back to Snakerock," she advised, brushing a strand of hair away from her golden brown eyes. "Get some rest." Tigerclaw dipped his head.

"As you wish, dear Spottedleaf," he mocked playfully, parting his arms in a grandiose gesture. He turned to the rest of his patrol, his voice as solemn as ever. "Lady Mousefur. Redtail. Everyone." He gave each of them a quick nod before exiting the clearing.

Spottedleaf let out a small chuckle as she returned to her duties. As she looked over each of her patient's injuries, her grin quickly evaporated. Once she'd finished, she sent everyone else inside while she and her brother sat alone in the field, looking up at the cloudless, dark sky.

"Redtail what will become of us?" she whispered. "We can barely keep our castles occupied, let alone guard them properly. If the other Kingdoms were to discover... exactly how few knights we have left..."

"Our ancestors will protect us," Redtail said simply. He sat cross-legged and rested his arms on the sheath of his sword. "Have they spoken to you recently?"

"No," Spottedleaf breathed. "The stars have been silent for a long time now." She lay down in the meadow, feeling a great calm wash over her as a cool breeze twirled petals into the air. Suddenly, she felt a sharp jolt within her chest. Her pulse quickened as she a streak of light shot across the sky. It seemed to light up the entire forest for a moment before disappearing beyond the treetops.

"Spottedleaf?" Redtail's eyes were filled with concern as he caught his sister's wide-eyed, dazed expression. "What's wrong?"

"Fire," Spottedleaf gasped, scrambling to her feet. Her eyes were fixed on the sky as if there was some hidden language among the scatter of stars. "Fire will save us."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Rusty bit down on the rope, snapping it in half with his teeth before looking down to admire his work. Leaping to his feet, he rose the sword high above his head, pointing the tip at the sky. He had all day hacking at the tree, and sharpening the wood. He had forged his blade. Now he was a true knight.

"For Thunderforge!" he shouted. High above him, the sun shown brightly, basking him in its warm rays. He didn't have time to enjoy the weather for long, as his heart nearly popped out of his chest, the realization of how late it was getting suddenly hitting him. The sun was already nearly at its highest, and if he didn't make it back before noon, he would miss the biggest opportunity of his life.

He ran through the field with all its skinny trees, the wind rustling his short ginger hair. When he finally made it back home, he sprinted upstairs to his room to change. Through there were two stories, his house was a small one. It was actually one part pot shop, one part house, the former being on the first floor. His mother would spend her days molding pots for every occasion and function. Since he was little, Nutmeg had been teaching him and his sister the art of pottery, but she was still much better at it than either of them. She'd even gotten orders from knights.

"Rusty?" his mother called from downstairs. "Where have you been?"

"Just playing!" he returned, his voice muffed through the red tunic he'd pulled over his head. "Did the squire ceremony start yet?"

"Not yet, but it should soon," she said. "Most of town will be there, so I'm going to close up for a few hours."

"Okay," Rusty replied as he hurried back down the stairs. He tied a leather belt in a knot around his waist before looking around the shop. His mother was sitting at the pottery wheel, finishing up a slender necked container. "Where's Penny?" he asked.

"She left with Toby and Cloud a while ago."

"Oh," he muttered back, slightly disappointed. "Are you going to the ceremony?"

"I don't think so, dear," Nutmeg replied, wiping her hands on her apron. "I've already need it many times before. I'll go for a walk I think. Will you be alright on your own?" Rusty nodded, standing up straighter as his mother gave him a kiss. Nutmeg place a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, mom!" Rusty insisted. "I wouldn't miss Squire Day two years in a row."

"If you had another fever, you wouldn't have a choice," Nutmeg lectured before smiling. "Take care now, darling. And have fun."

After waving his mother goodbye, Rusty headed down the cobblestone streets, towards the town square. Once he entered the heart of the market district, the street grew more and more crowded, filled with people who had come to see the squire ceremony. Every few years the town would hold one, whenever the children of knights would turn twelve.

"Smudge!" Rusty hissed as he snuck through the crowd and up to a slightly pudgy boy around his age with black hair. The boy was standing beside a large wooden platform with a slip of paper in hand.

"Oh, hey Rusty," he replied with a grin. "They're going to start soon. I'm so excited! Wanna hear my speech?"

"Smudge, I need you to do me a huge favor, ok?" Rusty whispered, leaning closer as the two of them crouched on the ground so that they wouldn't be overheard by the crowd.

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"I need you to add me to the roster."

"What?!" Smudge cried. He sprung to his feet in shock, and Rusty quick put his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Not so loud!" he begged. Smudge batted Rusty's hand away.

"What are you thinking? Impersonating a squire?"

"Please! I'll never ask you for anything ever again," Rusty pleaded. "If I can only pretend for a day or two. Even a couple of hours!" he said. "I want to see the inside of a castle. Meet a real knight up close. Just one peek, and I'll be satisfied."

"We could both get in serious trouble for this," Smudge groaned.

"I'll say it was all my idea."

"It is all your idea," he muttered. "But I don't want you to get in trouble either."

"As long as I get a chance. I don't mind," Rusty assured him.

"Well, what should I say?" Smudge asked, hesitantly.

"Say that I'm Fire, son of Sir Lionheart!" Rusty cried, grinning. He grabbed his wooden sword from his belt and showed it to his friend.

"You do sort of look like him," Smudge admitted, looking at the weapon in awe. He nodded. "Ok. I'll do it."

"You're the best, Smudge. Thank you!"

"Yeah, but you owe me!" He looked through the crowd. "The rest of them are behind the curtains on the other side of the stage. Her Majesty will be here any minute now, so you should get going."

"Right."

"Good luck," Smudge whispered after him.

As Rusty made his way to the opposite end of the stage, he noticed a pair of horses tied to a wooden post. They were young stallions, well muscled and groomed with a small blanket tossed over each of their backs and satchels strapped onto their thighs. He guessed the horse belonged to the squires. His stomach turned as he suddenly got nervous. Only merchants and the wealthy had horses. He was neither. After the ceremony, if the others rode back to the palace, he would be the only one without a horse. Maybe he could say it ran off. He would look like a fool for not tied it up right, but it was the only excuse he had.

Standing at the top of the stairs on the other side of the stage were two boys around Rusty's age. The shorter of the two had broad shoulders, spiky dark gray hair and a confident smile on his face. The taller, was somewhat scrawny, with a head full of black curls. Both stood facing the curtain with wooden swords at their sides.

Rusty ascended the steps and stood beside the shorter of the two who shot him a sideways, curious glance. Rusty flinched as he meet the boy's gaze. He quickly adverted his eyes. Just then, he heard the sound of blaring horns, followed by the clattering of hooves.

"Please welcome, her Majesty, Queen Bluestar!" Smudge announced. A moment later, the curtains parted and Rusty spotted a woman mounted on a black horse, her eyes icy and firm.

Her pale gray hair looked almost blue. It was cut short, and somewhat boyish. She wore a deep blue dress with a tunic and dark leggings underneath. Despite her structured posture and the power behind her gaze, Rusty thought she looked a bit tired. The beginnings of wrinkles weaved around he mouth and under her eyes. Beside her were two men, a handsome, muscular man with a long golden mane and a beard tied in a ponytail, and a dark-skinned man with a strong jaw, amber eyes and an ugly scar across his nose.

Rusty froze. Lionheart. If Smudge announced him to be Lionheart's son, he would be found out right away. He stared at his friend, but Smudge was busy looking at his paper.

"Today, we gather to celebrate the future of our country," Smudge declared. "As per tradition of the four Kingdoms, these young men will train to become the future protectors of our nation. Firstly, Raven, son of Lady Robinwing and Sir Fuzzypelt! May their souls live eternally in the stars." Rusty watched as the curly haired boy stepped forward and pointed his sword in the air, his mouth curling into a slight smile as the power of the pose seemed to revitalize his spirit.

"Next, Gray, son of Sir Smallear!" Rusty gulped. He was next. He stood up straighter as Gray lifted his sword.

"Lastly, Fire, son of Lady Goldenflower!" Rusty smiled. _Good thinking!_

He stepped forward and raised his sword, just as a violent force struck his hand, causing him to drop his weapon. Instinctively, he reached out to block his attacker's blows, only to find it was Gray. Though he'd only hit him with a wooden blade, his arm stung.

"What are you doing?" Rusty cried, the wood grazing the palm of his hand.

Despite his short stature, his opponent was stronger than he was. He gritted his teeth as Gray kept forcing the blade down on his arms. Just then, an idea popped into his head. It was a long shot, but the only think he could think to do. Side one arm out from under the sword, he pulled back his hand and shocked Gray in the nose.

"Ow!" Gray cried. Rusty picked up his sword, readying himself for a counterattack.

"Enough!" Rusty lowered his sword as the Queen and her knights slid off their horses and ascended the stage. He bit his lip as they looked over him and the two squires.

"Raven," her Majesty said, her voice soft, yet held an undeniable authority. "Your predecessors were strong and loyal knights. I hope you are able to, not only follow in their footsteps, but discover your own path as well." Raven dipped his head at his Queen's words.

"Thank you, Bluestar."

"From this day forth, you will be squire to Sir Tigerclaw. May he pass his strength and determination onto you."

Rusty felt a little tingle as Sir Tigerclaw stepped forward. He'd never seen the legendary warrior up close before, but he'd often heard tales of his bravery and skill. Everyone boasted that he was the greatest swordsman to be found in any of the 4 Kingdoms.

Tigerclaw walked up to his new squire and held out a sword and sheath. Raven lifted his head from his bow and stretched out his arms.

"This blade has passed through the hands of many great warriors. Treat it with respect," Tigerclaw told him as surrendered the blade. Rusty thought he almost sensed reluctance from the seasoned knight.

"Raven! Raven! Raven!" the crowd cheered.

"Gray," Bluestar continued, as the voices of the onlookers died down. "You already possess much energy, and good instincts," she commented glancing at Rusty as she spoke. "Qualities invaluable in a knight. From this day forth, you will be squire to Sir Lionheart. May he teach you the wisdom make use of your _spirit_." Gray shifted his eyes and looked sheepish, because bowing. Sir Lionheart approached him and handed him a sword.

"I hope we will become friends," he boomed. Gray's eyes lite up and he nodded enthusiastically. Bluestar smiled before shifting her gaze towards Rusty.

"And who are you?" she asked, coldly. Rusty swallowed.

"I-I'm Fire. Son of Lady Gol-"

"Lady Goldenflower's son is five years old," Sir Lionheart interrupted.

"Impersonating the son of a knight is a serious offense," Sir Tigerclaw added, shouldering his way round Lionheart and Bluestar to get a better look at the ginger. "What exactly were you trying to do?"

"I just wanted to become a knight!" Rusty blurted out. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, I swear!"

"You have good reflexes," Bluestar said. Rusty's eyes widened, surprised the Queen would give him such high praise. "Even though Gray is stronger than you, you found a way to defend yourself." Rusty nodded, but was still too startled to say anything. Bluestar reached for her sword, but rather than unsheathe it, she slid a few centimeters of it in and out three times, before letting it rest. "If you're serious about becoming a knight, I shall give you an opportunity to prove yourself."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon, Rusty could barely sit still. After the squire ceremony, he ran home instantly, his face glowing as he watched his mother start on a new pot. Even though he felt sick to his stomach with anticipation, he couldn't help smiling to himself as he repeated Bluestar's words in his head over and over.

"The squire ceremony must have been quite a treat," his mother smiled. "Was Sir Tigerclaw there?"

"Ah huh!" Rusty said, nodding enthusiastically. "But that's not why I'm happy."

"Then why?" Nutmeg asked. Just then, the door swung open and Penny rushed in followed by Toby carrying Cloud who was sleeping quietly in his arms.

"Rusty, are you okay?" Penny cried, running over to him and wrapping him in her arms.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rusty replied, swinging his feet off the edge of his stool.

"I told you he'd be fine, Pen," Toby said, closing the door behind him. Rusty's sister ignored him.

"What did Bluestar tell you?" she asked.

"Just that she going to let me be a knight," Rusty grinned. "Isn't that great, Princess?"

"She what?!" Nutmeg cried. Rusty spun back around on the stool.

"She said she'd let me train with the other squires," he explained. "She shifted her sword in the sheathe three times, just like in the story about the first King," he said, mimic the motion with his hand. "It means she wants to meet me at 3, at the Owltree."

"You wouldn't be going anywhere," Nutmeg replied, stubbornly. "Her Majesty will just have to do without you."

"Mother, you can't just disregard and order from the Queen!" Penny cried.

"Yeah!" Rusty protested. "Please, Mom! I have to go!" His voice woke Cloud who started crying. Rusty put a hand over his mouth. "Sorry!" Toby gave an understanding nod before carrying Cloud upstairs to their room.

"Her Majesty is nothing if not a fair woman," Nutmeg insisted. "Whatever consequences arise, I'll face them. But I'm not going to put one of my children in danger."

"I'm going," Rusty cried. "I-I'll sneak out when you're asleep. I'll run away if I have to!" He crossed his arms and did his best to scrunch up his brow and pout. Nutmeg sighed.

"I just want you to be safe." Rusty's mother put her hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair. As she pulled him close, he felt her warmth against his cheek. He reluctantly pulled away, sliding off the stool.

"Dad always said that anything worth doing would be dangerous," Rusty reminded her.

"Your father said many things," Nutmeg breathed. "They're not all true."

"But this one _is_ ," he said. "You know I'm no good at making pots. And even if I was, Penny can handle the shop fine on her own," he added. "I want to learn magic, and meet people and go on adventures, like dad did." Penny gave him a sympathetic smile, but Nutmeg still looked unconvinced. She sat down on the couch and folded her arms in thought.

"Handling this place shouldn't be a problem. And I'll have Toby and Cloud to help if things ever get too chaotic," Penny offered.

"That's not the point," their mother returned. "I just can't-"

Rusty furrowed his brow and crossed his fingers behind his back, muttering a silent prayer to himself. He sat down at his mother's side, lying down with his head in her lap.

"It's okay, I won't go. And you don't have to worry about me running away," he assured her. "I was just kidding."

"Really?" Nutmeg said, quietly.

"Yeah," Rusty murmured. "I don't want you to get upset if I leave. Dad also said family was the most important thing."

"Your father said many things," Nutmeg chuckled, shaking her head. "But I want you to be happy." Nutmeg got up and disappeared upstairs. Penny turned to Rusty.

"I see what you did there," she said with a smile. Rusty grinned sheepishly.

A moment later, Nutmeg returned with a tiny bottle tied to a piece of string. The bottle was no bigger than a half a finger and had a few strands of dead grass inside. She handed the necklace to Rusty.

"This was your father's most prized possession," she explained. "He gave it to me when we married. He said it was a gift from a dear friend of his."

"Who was it?" Rusty murmured, staring at the pieces of grass. Nutmeg shook her head.

"I only know it was from a knight he met when he was young." Rusty's eyes widened. He grabbed the bottle and looked it over as if it were a diamond.

"Thank you," he breathed. Nutmeg smiled, though Rusty could see the tears in her eyes.

"I ask Toby to walk with you in the morning," Penny said. Rusty nodded, rapidly.

"You're the greatest, Princess!"

 **...**

"Bluestar." Sir Lionheart bowed his head as he approached his Queen. He spoke in a firm, but respectful tone as the two of them walked down one of the grand hallways of the palace. "You know I don't like to question your judgement, but I can't help but feel your decision to train the boy was far too hasty."

"That may be, but it doesn't change the fact that it _is_ , my final decision," Bluestar replied. "Believe me, I wouldn't resort to this unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Yes, but our soldiers have all been born with generations of blood within the knighthood, and even then, how many of us are struck down in our primes?" Lionheart argued. "This isn't a matter of pride. I worry for the child's well being. He's young, and sees all this as little more than a _game_. I don't want this life to destroy him."

Bluestar sighed. Lionheart was right. Though the boy had volunteered himself, she should have know better than to do what she did. But what choice did she have? She stopped in front of the door to her chambers.

"Of course I understand," she breathed. "But there's nothing I can do."

"Did you receive a sign from our ancestors?" Lionheart asked.

"You have a squire to attend to, Sir Lionheart," Bluestar reminded him. "Please return to Castle Gravelpit until I call for you."

"If I may be bold enough to say first, I would be honored it if you would entrust the boy's training to me." Bluestar stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I will arrange it," she said. Sir Lionheart gave a small smile and dipped his head.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I'll be off now."

Bluestar waited until the knight had disappear around the corner before entering her room. It was a spacious, but humble alcove, with furniture she had inherited from her predescor organized around a large fireplace blazing at the center of one wall.

"Fire will save us," she whispered, staring into the flames. It had been less than a day since Spottedleaf had delivered the preminition onto her. Before she had even had the chance to process its meaning fully, it had already become all too relevant. Just then, the door burst open and Redtail entered.

"Bluestar!" he cried. "Spottedleaf told me the news. So you found it?"

"Perhaps. And it's a he," she explained. "Lionheart, Tigerclaw and I met him during the squire ceremony this afternoon. He's a peasant boy, but he called himself Fire, and displayed interest in training to become a knight." She paused as he stared at her in shock.

"I invited him to Castle Owltree tomorrow, but I can't help second guessing myself. Maybe I too hastedily jumped to a conclusion. Maybe he's not the one our ancestors were speaking of."

"No," Redtail insisted. "I'm sure he's the one." Bluestar sat herself down in an armchair beside the fire. Her fingers gripped the sides, creating imprints in the velvet.

"We've lost so many cats these last moons."

"I know," Redtail murmured. "We could use their strength, now more than ever. But we must have faith in Silverpelt to guide us."

"Frankily, Redtail, I have more faith in the living than the dead."

"Then you can have faith in yourself, and me," Redtail assured her. He knelt beside Bluestar's chair and put a hand gently on her's. "I've sworn my life to you and the Kingdom. I will stand by your side, now and forever."

"Thank you," Bluestar said. "You've been a good and loyal friend to me."

"My pleasure, your Majesty," he bowed. "And you can count on me and my men to regain Castle Sunningrock." Bluestar gave a curt nod.

"Good," she murmured. "We cannot afford for Riverhaven to cross the river border. Now or ever."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Tigerclaw swatted away Riverhaven knights one after the other, knocking them to the side like water reeds, subduing the most aggressive of his opponents with the spiked region of his blade. Hiding in the trees several meters behind him was Raven. The boy was safety tucked away behind the enemy lines, quivering with his blade in hand.

Tigerclaw let out a small snort of contempt as he shot a brief glance back at his new squire. When he was his age, he would have jumped at the chance to put his sword to use. Raven seemed to catch his look, as he quickly scurried down the slope to confront a Riverhaven squire.

As his gaze followed Raven down the hill, he spotted Redtail locked in combat with a Riverhaven knight. The Thunderforge heir knocked the enemy knight to the ground, but before he finish it with a warning slice across the face, a barrier of waves forced him back. The light of the afternoon sun reflected off the water, creating a glimmer of light that forced Tigerclaw to blink. When the wave cleared, Oakheart stood protectively over the fallen knight, a hand outstretched, making sure his enemies kept their distance.

"No Thunderforge warrior shall ever raise a blade to this man," he boomed, a near murderous glare in his eyes.

A moment later, he and Redtail were neck and neck, the sound of their steel clashing rang throughout the Sunningrocks. It wasn't log before Redtail had driven the older knight into a corner, the sounds of the river roaring in the gorge behind him. Tigerclaw charged down the cliff towards the two, pausing a moment to help a wounded Raven onto his feet.

"Go home," he commanded. Raven nodded obediently.

The seasoned knight watched his squire retreat safely into the trees before turning to the battle between the two Kingdom heirs. He raised his blade as he walked calmly up to the sparring warriors, giving Oakheart a violent shove on his exposed side, pushing him over the edge of the rocky cliff.

The Riverhaven warrior stumbled on the rock, letting out a scream of terror before Redtail reached out and snatched the end of his spear with one hand. Redtail held onto the spear, using all his strength to try and pull Oakheart up off the edge. Oakheart glanced down and struggled to find footing on the cliff face, causing small rocks be swept away by the current.

"Let go," Tigerclaw commanded cold. The Thunderforge warrior made no move to help his commander.

"He'll die!" Redtail protested. "Help me!" In one quick move, Tigerclaw yanked Redtail back by the collar, landing a swift kick at the spear, snapping it in half and causing Oakheart to plummet into the gorge. Tigerclaw heard a loud crack as Oakheart's body slammed against the rocks below, then, quietly as his body was carried away by he river.

"Why did you do that?!" Redtail shouted. "We could've saved him!"

"No," Tigerclaw replied, coldly as he reached down to pick up the pointed half of Oakheart's spear. "He didn't deserve it."

"W-what are you doing?" Redtail said as he reached for his fallen sword.

"Reclaiming what's mine," Tigerclaw replied. He raised the spear over his head and jabbed it into Redtail's chest. The point penetrated his chain mail, and blood poured out of the wound, dyeing the grass around them red.

"Tigercla-" Redtail's choked. His eyes were wide with horror as he gazed up into the knight's emotionless features.

Tigerclaw stood up and watched as Redtail struggled for life, tearing up bits of grass with his fingers before going completely still. He pulled the spear out of the former heir's chest and tossed it into the gorge. With his act of betrayal committed, he picked up the body of his fallen commander and slowly trudged back into the trees.

 **...**

"This should be the place," Rusty confirmed as he and Toby arrived at a large oak tree which was growing over a slab of rock at the bottom of a small hill. The tree was filled with climbed twigs from the nests of dozens of birds. Most of he were empty, it Rusty could see an owl residing in one, its head tucked under its wing, fast asleep.

"I don't see anyone," Toby replied. He looked up at the sun. "It should be just around 3 now."

"Maybe i have to be alone," Rusty suggested.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Toby asked.

"Yep." Rusty held up his wooden sword as proof. As he spoke, he noticed his breath form a puff of frosty air. "Did it suddenly get a bit cold?" he asked, starting to shiver.

"Yeah," Toby breath. He held Rusty closer as they tried to keep each other warm. Just then, Rusty felt something cold hit his nose. He looked up to see a snowflake fall from the sky and melt on the grass.

"It's snowing!" he exclaimed. "But it's spring!"

"I know," Toby replied, looking around worriedly. He stood over Rusty protectively. "Who's there?" he cried.

As if to answer his question a figure suddenly appeared standing at the top of the hill. It was tall and slender with a slightly muscular frame, and giant antler protruding from its head.

"Come on, Rusty," Toby whispered. "Let's go." He tugged at the boy's arm, but he seemed frozen in place, staring at the figure with a mixture awe and fear in his wide eyes.

"Sir Whitestorm," he breathed.

Rusty leapt back as the figure suddenly appeared beside him, the knight's yellow eyes glowing underneath his deer helmet. He glanced quickly back at the hill, but all he saw was a small pile of snow which quickly melted. A moment later, a familiar face in its place, trudging over the rise with a head covered in a golden mane.

"I hope you'll forgive him. Sir Whitestorm enjoys being theatrical," Lionheart said, putting a hand on Rusty's shoulder. He instantly felt a tinge of warmth spread throughout his entire body. Lionheart extended his hand, and Toby shook it reluctantly, quickly feeling warmer as well.

"I am Sir Lionheart," he introduced.

"Toby."

"And Rusty," Rusty chirped. Whitestorm removed his mask as the blizzard around them cleared. His neatly combed hair was pure white and his eyes shone with a curious glimmer.

"I've heard a lot about you," he murmured in a voice just above a whisper.

"Really?" Rusty mumbled back.

"No. Not really," Whitestorm muttered plainly. "But Bluestar sent us to take you back to the castle." Lionheart glanced at Toby.

"Your friend can come with us as well. We'll arrange a way for him to get back to town."

"Thank you," Toby said, politely.

They followed Lionheart and Whitestorm along a narrow path with trees becoming a more frequent sight as they continued until it developed into a thick forest. When they finally stopped, Rusty stared up a massive structure looming over him. A towering castle in a clearing surrounded by oaks. The cries of night birds echoed through the trees. The castle was covered in a thick coat of thorns, preventing any uninvited guests from ascending its walls. From the top of the tower he spotted the shape of a figure leaning over the edge.

"Rosetail, we've returned!" Sir Lionheart announced.

"Hold on, I open the gates for you!" the woman returned. But before she could open the gates, her attention was diverted as she spotted something in the cloud she overhead.

"Raven!" she shouted before disappearing from the edge of the tower. Rusty followed her gaze and spotted a small shape in the distance above. As the shape cam closer, he recognized the curly haired boy he'd seen at the squire ceremony. Coming from his back were a pair of massive wings which were flapping furiously, but were ineffective in keeping him aloft.

Rusty watched as Sir Lionheart charged forward, keeping both eyes on the boy as he dove head first towards the ground. Lionheart managed to get under him and leapt into the arm, catching him safely in his arms, and setting him onto the ground. Just then, the gates to the castle swung open and a woman with long golden hair ran out, followed by Rosetail and Gray. The golden haired woman ran up to Lionheart. Despite Toby's protests, Rusty followed close behind her.

"Raven, are you okay?" Raven shook his head, tears in his eyes as he let out a small whimper.

"Something must have happened at Castle Sunningrock," Lionheart deduced. Raven let out a small scream at Lionheart's revelation and wrapped his arms around the woman's neck.

"L-lady Goldenflower, something terrible... something... Redtail..." he sobbed. "Redtail's dead!" The two knights stared at each other, exchanging looks of horror and the squire's declaration. Rusty was no less shocked. Redtail's was the heir to the Kingdom. He was a seasoned and skilled knight who had served her Mjaesty for many years. He couldn't have died so easily. Raven must have been mistaken.

"What?" Rosetail cried. She ran up to Raven and knelt beside him. "Are you sure?! Did you see it happen? Who did it?" she demanded. Goldenflower grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away.

"You're scaring him," she warned.

"I need to know!" Rosetail shouted. "Redtail...please..."

"I'm taking him to Spottedleaf," Lionheart announced.

"I'm coming with you," Goldenflower decided before turning back to Rosetail. "You better stay here. We're going to need someone to guard the place. We'll bring back any news we get as soon as possible." Rosetail shook her head, her eyes filled with tears.

"Be strong," Goldenflower said, holding her hand tightly.

"Stay with her?" Lionheart asked, looking at Whitestorm. He nodded. "Toby, I'm afraid you'll, have to wait here until we get back," Lionheart said as they headed back inside. Goldenflower carried Raven in her arms while Whitestorm put an arm comfortingly around Rosetail, doing his best to console her.

"Please, don't let me trouble you," Toby replied. "I can walk back if I need to." Lionheart nodded. A few minutes later the five of them were on the roof with Raven unconscious in Goldenflower's arms. Perched on the roof were two large griffons, each nibbling at their neck feather impatiently as they waited to take off.

Goldenflower mounted one with Raven lying in her lap. Gray climbed on behind her and Rusty shared the second mount with Lionheart. Lionheart gave the reins of the griffon a sharp yank, and it rose onto its hind legs before leaping off the edge of the tower.

Rusty's heart lurched as they began plummeting towards the ground with gaining speed, he shut his eyes and clung to Lionheart as the wind drowned out any sound he made. Suddenly, there was a jolt as the deafening winds went silent, replaced by a slight warm breeze. He opened his eyes and looked around at the vast and endless sky stretched out before them. Goldenflower and a Gray flew alongside them, the latter flashing a grin as he caught Rusty's eye.

"Isn't it cool?" he asked. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened at the ceremony, I knew you weren't really a squire so I wanted to tease you a little."

"It's alright," Rusty replied, smiling back. "I'm sorry I punched you." Gray let out a chuckle as he rubbed nose.

"Nah. It didn't hurt that bad." Rusty turned to Lionheart.

"Is Raven going to be alright? he asked.

"The final word will be Lady Spottedleaf's," Goldenflower replied, her voice so hardened and serious, Rusty felt ashamed for having spoken so light-heartedly. "I think it's mostly from the shock, but in a way that's even more worrisome."

They continued in the direction Raven had come from for several more minutes before another castle came into view. This one looked much other than the one by the owl tree, but Rusty could detect a very strong, and pleasant aroma coming from the ground around it. Standing on the roof of the tower was Bluestar. Beside the Queen was a younger looking woman with chocolate colored hair and orange freckles. When they landed the freckled woman immediately ran up to them.

"Set him down here," she instructed. She lay a blanket down on the ground and set down her bag. First she checked for a pulse, and then put a hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"His breathing's shallow, probably from exhaustion," she reported. "Bring him inside."

Goldenflower carried Raven downstairs and set him down on a bed in a small room. There was a drawer and window on one wall, but it was otherwise empty. Spottedleaf quickly ushered everyone else out of the room so she could be alone with her patient. In the hallway, Rusty could overhear Lionheart relaying the events to Bluestar.

"Before he fainted he said that Sir Redtail had been killed," he finished.

"Has anyone seen him or Tigerclaw?" Goldenflower asked.

"They went out on patrol earlier," Bluestar replied. "We haven't heard back from them yet. I'll send someone out to look for them." Just then, a cry rang from upstairs as a lanky blonde with hair reaching his knees tied in ponytail stumbled from around the corner and down the hall.

"Sir Tigerclaw has returned!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Everyone rushed downstairs, only to have their worst fears confirmed as Tigerclaw entered carrying Redtail's body in his arms. He set the Thunderforge heir's body down on the ground and stood over it, his head lowered in respect.

"Tigerclaw, what happened?" Bluestar demanded.

"He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to avenge him by claiming Oakheart's life in return," Tigerclaw boomed, his voice powerful and unwavering. "Redtail's death would not have been in vain for I shall ensure that Riverhaven be driven out of the Sunningrocks once in for all."

Rusty glanced at Gray. The boy's head was bowed in a gesture of respect for the fallen warrior. Rusty mimicked his gesture, peering around to see everyone else doing the same. After a few moments, Bluestar slowly walked over to Redtail's body and sat on her ankles on the floor beside him.

"What's she doing?" Rusty whispered.

"It's how we honor fallen knights," Gray explained. "She'll stay with him till midnight I suspect."

"Redtail!" Rusty whirled around to see a boy with dark brown hair run down the steps of the reception room and up to the knight's body. He was visibly distraught, with tears in his eyes. One of the knights, sat down at his side and tried to comfort him.

"That's Dust. He's Redtail's squire," Gray muttered. "I wonder what Rosetail will say. And Sand."

"Who?"

"Redtail's daughter. I don't think she's here right now. She's always bragging about her father being heir. Never thought I'd actually feel sorry for her." Rusty watched as Goldenflower walked up to Tigerclaw, standing at his side with a hand wrapped gently around his arm. Lionheart joined them, taking a seat beside Bluestar.

"We should leave them alone to grieve," Gray said as he led Rusty out of the room. "Let's go see how Raven's doing."

 **...**

When they went up to Raven's room they found Spottedleaf still sitting at his bedside, seemingly unaware of the situation that had unfolded downstairs. The healer was holding a wet rag to Raven's chest. When she pulled it away, Rusty saw it was coated with blood. She dipped the cloth in a bucket of water, and put in back on the squire's chest.

"Hello," Spottedleaf greeted with a friendly smile. "He's got a bit of a cut, but it's starting to close. By this time tomorrow he'll be as good as new."

"Normally I'd say he was lucky, but I wouldn't have wanted to be there," Gray shuddered. "Lionheart hasn't even shown me any battle moves yet."

Rusty considered tell her about Redtail, but he was unsure of how to begin. Being the heir of the Kingdom, the people of the village had no shortage of stories to tell about him, but this different. Redtail was like family to these people. Whether or not they were related by blood, he seemed beloved to them. Rusty was still an outsider.

"Did you hear what happened?" he started hesitantly. Spottedleaf raised a curious eyebrow. Rusty glanced at Gray, wondering if he should continue or let him finish the rest.

"Redtail," Rusty said finally. He didn't say any more, but Spottedleaf seemed to understand his meaning.

"I see," she mumbled. She turned back to her patient, he eyes deep in thought. After a few moments she looked over at Rusty. "I'm happy Bluestar invited you to join us."

"Thank you," Rusty said, unsure of how to respond. He decided to change the subject. "He's lucky to have Tigerclaw as his mentor," he murmured wistfully. "Back in the village, everyone says he's the greatest swordsman for miles around."

"Yeah," Gray sniffed. "And he'll make you train till your legs fall off. If your his apprentice you'll have to catch twice the prey as everyone else on hunting patrols before he lets you stop."

"Tigerclaw does much in service for this Kingdom," Spottedleaf reminded him. "He deserves your respect."

"Gray?" Raven murmured, opening his eyes.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty," Gray replied jokingly. "You okay? Ready to give us all the juice details." Raven shook his head.

"Please..."

"Nah. I was kidding," Gray added, quickly. "No worries."

"Tigerclaw already told us everything," Rusty offered. "Just rest." Raven nodded, his eyes still filled with worry. After a few minutes he seemed to calm down until Tigerclaw suddenly entered, causing him to immediately dive beneath the covers.

"Good, you're awake," he said, walking over to the bed. "Come on, get up!" He pulled the covers away in a violent tug. Raven cried out in fear, shutting his eyes and feigning pain.

"That's enough!" Spottedleaf shouted, snatched the bedsheets from Tigerclaw and pushing the knight away. "He needs to rest, and I won't have you coming in here, forcing him to jump about to suit your whimsies," she said. "I'll tell you when he'll be ready to go out again, and you are not to make him do anything for you until then. Is that clear?"

Rusty was started by the woman's sudden aggressiveness, and from the looks of it, Tigerclaw was as well. His surprise quickly disappeared through, and was replaced with a amused smile.

"Very well, you know I can't refuse you," he surrendered. As he started to leave, Rusty reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve. Tigerclaw shot him a sideways glance, and Rusty let go of him, embarrassed.

"If it isn't the elusive, Fire," Tigerclaw said.

"Yes," Rusty smiled, stupidly. "Sorry, it's just that I've heard so much about you. Everyone in the village says you can take on a whole patrol of Shadowforge knights on your own with just the hilt of your blade!" Tigerclaw laughed.

"So now you will be able to finally see if the legends are true." Rusty nodded, his eyes glowing. "I'm afraid all this trouble has given you a bad first impression though." Rusty guessed he was referring to the heir's death. He shook his head.

"I don't mind. I'm here to help," he said. "I'm sorry for your loss." Tigerclaw dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"I will be watching your progress with interest," he murmured. "Let's see if you can impress me."

"I'll do my best, sir!" he cried, bowing as Tigerclaw exited the room. Once he was gone, Rusty smiled from ear to ear.

"Do you think he liked me?" Gray shrugged.

"Who can tell?"

 **...**

It didn't take long before the news of Redtail's death spread throughout the seven castles. Rosetail and Sand arrived almost immediately, both grieving deeply for their lost husband and father. Next was Willowpelt, Gray sitting beside his mother as she and Spottedleaf bid farewell to their brother. Many more came to pay their respects for the fallen heir, most of them staying at the castle till long past nightfall in quiet anticipation for the announcement of Bluestar's next heir.

Goldenflower had asked Whitestorm to watch over Castle Owltree for the night as she waited for Raven's recovery. She had taken care of the boy for years, after his parents' deaths, and saw him almost as a son. Tigerclaw, meanwhile, had climbed up to the roof of the tower and was waiting for midnight amidst the tepid evening breeze.

"It's late. Are you alright?" Goldenflower asked as she joined him.

"Yes," he muttered. "Has her Majesty made a decision yet?" Goldenflower shook her head.

"She's still sitting vigil," she replied. "I know you're troubled by everything that's been happening lately, but try and let it out of your mind."

"You make it sound simple," he chuckled before gazing up at the starlit sky. "I want to ask forgiveness. For everything that's happened in the past, and what will happen in the future."

"There's nothing you could have done. For Redtail or Thistleclaw," Goldenflower insisted. "They knew the risks, we all do. But we do this to protect our lands, and the Kingdom. They were both skilled warriors who died with honor. You shouldn't be sorry for that."

"I suppose you're right," he murmured quietly, though his mind seemed elsewhere. Goldenflower stared at him sadly. She looked around the roof in thought, and her eyes brightened.

"Hey!" she cried, grabbing Tigerclaw by the arm. "This is where we first met remember? It was when you'd just been made squire. You were a brooder back then too. Your cheeks were puffed out so much, I thought you were a bullfrog!" She made a face, then pointed to the ground. "You were sitting on the ground right here as I came up the stairs."

 **...**

 _Goldenflower climbed up the steps of the watchtower. She'd gotten tired of the party going on downstairs and thought she saw someone sneaking around the hallway. When she got to the roof, she spotted a young squire with long brown hair tied in dreadlocks sitting on the ground hugging his knees._

 _"Do you ever smile?" she asked. She seen him before with Lady Leopardfoot, and most recently Sir Thistleclaw. He seemed to wear an ever-present frown on his features, especially when anyone was speaking to him._

 _"Go away," he groaned. Goldenflower put her hands on her hips._

 _"Alright, what's the problem?" she demanded. "Why are you hiding up here?"_

 _"Everyone downstairs treats me like a little kid."_

 _"You are a little kid," she pointed out._

 _"I am not! I know what they're saying, what they're doing. They all feel sorry for me. They think I'm a coward like my dad."_

 _"No one thinks that."_

 _"That's just what you say, it's not what you really believe!" he spat. Goldenflower furrowed her brow, thinking for a moment before speaking again._

 _"You're right," she replied, finally. "If you weren't a coward, you wouldn't be hiding up here. I think you're a big fat wimp." The boy stared at her, his eyes unreadable. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings too badly._

 _After a moment he just scowled and rolled his eyes. Just then,_ _Goldenflower heard a sound akin to a small stampede coming up the stairs. When Thistleclaw reached the top of the steps, he turned to his squire with fiery eyes._

 _"What are you doing up here?!" he demanded, his harshness causing Goldenflower to flinch. "Get back downstairs!"_

 _"No!" he roared back, unfazed by his mentor's anger. "They all hate me! I'm not a child! I'm not a coward!"_

 _"Then stop acting like one," Thistleclaw sneered. "Look at you, sitting on the ground like a beggar. Get up!" His squire obeyed, arms folded to express his displeasure._

 _"Now you listen to me and listen good. No one in this world is going to respect you if you treat yourself like a victim. Never feel sorry for yourself unless you want others to pity you," he lectured. "Stand up straight. Head high. To make up for you completely embarrassing yourself, tomorrow I'm going to take you hunting, and you will catch at least twice as much everyone else, understand?" The boy nodded. "Good. Now I don't want you ever acting so idiotic again, do you hear?"_

 _"Yes, sir," he answered. Goldenflower saw no fear or anger in his expression, only determination._

 _"Go," the knight ordered. Once his squire had disappeared, Thistleclaw turned to Goldenflower. "You better get down there as well. Thank you for trying to talk some sense into him."_

 _"It's my pleasure, sir."_

 **...**

"He was always honest with me. He never sugarcoated anything," Tigerclaw reflected once Goldenflower had finished. "He treated me as an equal. And Oakheart was the one who killed him."

"Thistleclaw?" she sounded shocked. Goldenflower pondered for a moment. "I guess you got to avenge him, then." Tigerclaw snorted.

"His life was worth much more than the death of his killer," he said. "Everything he strived for, what he wanted to achieve, everything he didn't get the chance to do before he died, I must now do in his place. Only then, would I have avenged him."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

When Rusty followed Gray down to the reception room, they discovered that Redtail's body had already been taken away. Bluestar stood at the bottom of the steps with Spottedleaf at her side. Rusty looked around as a dozen or so knights and squires gathered in a semi-circle on the steps. Standing in a small cluster to one side of the circle were a group of men and women who looked much older than everyone else.

"Are they knights too?" Rusty asked as he and Gray sat down near the top of the stairs.

"They were," he whispered. "But they're all retired now. They live in the palace with Bluestar as her Council." Gray gave one of them a wave, a stout, graying man with a long, wispy beard.

"That's my dad," he explained before adding. "Whoever Bluestar chooses will be in charge of this place from now on. And Castle Sunningrock once we get that back."

Bluestar raised a hand, and the room fell completely silent almost instantly. "A new deputy must be appointed," she declared. "But first, let us give thanks to Silverpelt for the life of Redtail. He was a friend to us all, a husband, a brother and a father. He was truthful, even when the truth was difficult to admit, and always tried his hardest to make Thunderforge better for all of us. He's served his country valiantly for many years and tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars." Everyone offered their murmurs of agreement before falling quietly again to allow Bluestar to continue.

"I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Lionheart, will be the new heir to Thunderforge." There was a collective sound of approval from the knights who had gathered, mixed with few stray mutters. Rusty caught a few murmurings of Sir Tigerclaw's name. Sir Lionheart was several years Tigerclaw's senior, so it made sense he would be picked, but Rusty couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed as well.

"I get to be the heir's squire!" Gray cried in a hushed tone, grinning from ear to ear. Sir Lionheart, who had stood up as Bluestar announced his name, turned to the rest of the knights and the council, bowing and smiling, humbled by Bluestar's announcement.

"To replace Sir Lionheart, Sir Runningwind will be the new holder of Castle Gravelpit," Bluestar added. This time the reception was less positive. Rusty heard several knights muttering in the crowd while a young man with chestnut hair and green eyes stood up and bowed.

"Runningwind..." Gray mumbled, half to himself and half to Rusty. "Has he had a squire yet?"

"As some of you already know," Bluestar continued, signaling for the crowd to fall quiet again. "We have an outsider joining our ranks today..." Rusty suddenly felt all eyes in the room turn towards him. He froze as Bluestar gestured for him to step forwards.

"Go on!" Gray urged, giving Rusty a rough shove. He quickly stumbled down the steps and stood beside Bluestar.

Rusty looked out into the crowd staring back at him. He spotted Sir Lionheart, offering him an encouraging smile and Lady Goldenflower turned away, looking at something at the top of the steps. Sir Tigerclaw was nowhere to be seen though Rusty was sure he'd seen the knight when he first came in.

Dust was standing beside Rosetail and a girl around his age, who's face was still hot with tears. Rusty smiled, feeling the mixture of glares and warm eyes as he looked around the room.

"It has been many years since Thunderforge has had so few knights to defend our borders. Sir Lionheart and Sir Whitestorm, as well as myself have had the opportunity to get to know this outsider, and I have decided to allow him to train as a squire."

"I-I'm honored and grateful to be able to learn from you," Rusty spoke up, trying to sound as confident as possible, though he couldn't help, but feel a little overwhelmed.

"You can't all be serious!" a voice from the crowd shouted. The young man who had announced Tigerclaw's returned earlier, stomped down the steps. His long, pale blond hair, tied in a ponytail, swung from side to swing as he walked. On his face was a scowl, his teeth grinding with anger.

"None of you are going say anything?" he exclaimed. "Fine. I have something to say." He whirled to face Rusty, eyes ablaze. "You think this is some kind of game? That throwing around a sword can be compared to you little brats wrestling in the mud? We put our lives on the line everyday for spoiled softies like you." He turned to the rest of the crowd. "This Kingdom needs strong warriors to defend it! Not bright-eyed brats who'll run off at the first hint of trouble!"

Rusty bit his lip at the man's harshness. Fear gripping his chest as he heard some of the knights murmuring in agreement. He look a step back as the man turned on him again, his time whipping a dagger out from his side.

"Let me show you what it's like here," he growled. "Then we'll see how quickly you run home."

"Is that a challenge?" Rusty blurted out. Despite his fear, he knew he couldn't back down. He knew it was dangerous, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted this life, and if he had to prove that, then so be it.

"Sir Longtail," Bluestar boomed, her voice calm and solemn. "Do you wish to draw blood while Sir Redtail's spirit is still among us?"

"I do it in Sir Redtail's memory," Longtail protested. "Before the next of us to die does so shielding a squire who can't take care of himself."

Rusty glanced at Bluestar, her eyes hardened as their gazes met and she gave him a small nod. This was a real duel. On from which true knights could not back down from, for the sake of their dignity and honor.

Rusty felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face a young woman, not much taller than he was, with short brown hair and a sword spread out across her hands. She held it up to Rusty who grabbed it by the hilt, turning it around in his palm, as he got used to the weight. He'd never held a real sword before. It was much heavier than his wooden one.

"Good luck," the woman whispered.

Longtail pointed his dagger towards Rusty. "I challenge you to first blood!" he declared. Rusty nodded.

"I accept your challenge!"

Longtail gave a flick of his wrist, and the blade of his dagger fell to the floor, revealing a length of chain which had been hidden inside. Rusty stared at the chain, his eyes widening as Longtail gave the hilt another twist, letting out more and more chain. How was Rusty suppose to even touch him when he was so far away? If he even took a step forward, he would be lashed with the whip-like sword.

Before he had the chance to think of a plan, Longtail raised his hand, pulling the length of chain with him, and flinging the mass of steel towards Rusty. Rusty leapt out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. He fell to the floor as the chains struck his leg.

As Longtail lifted the chains, pulling his arm back for another attack, Rusty quickly got to his feet, a slight limp in his step after the first blow. He scrapped out of the way, avoiding the lash of the blade, but tripping over air as his injured leg gave way.

Longtail prepared to swing the chains towards him for the final attack when suddenly an idea came into Rusty's head. He raised his blade and stabbed the tip down through one of the links, trapping the chain in place temporarily. Ignoring the pain in his leg he ran up to Longtail, drawing his fist back and punching him hard in the nose.

There was a loud crack, as blood began dripping out. Longtail cried out as he held his nose in pain. Rusty felt his heart pounding in his chest, his whole body shaking with a mixture of fear and acceleration.

"Enough," Bluestar declared. "I pronounce the victor, Rusty. Or, as he should be known from now until he has been knighted, Fire!"

"Alright, Fire!" Gray hollered, breaking the moment of dead silence that followed. Several of he other knights began clapping, including Lionheart and Rosetail. Rusty spotted Sir Tigerclaw at the top of the stairs watching with an unreadable expression.

Just then, Gray gave him a rough, but affectionate tackle. He laughed, and returned it with a playful shove. Turning the to woman who had offered him the sword, he raised the blade back towards her with extended palms.

"Thank you, miss-"

"Lady Mousefur."

"Lady Mousefur," he repeated. As she took the sword back, Fire noticed one of her hands were wrapped in bandages.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Gray exclaimed, trying his attention away from the woman's injury. "I thought you were done for! Not everyone can hold their own against the 7-Yard Adder!"

"The 7-Yard Adder?!" Fire cried, eyes big. "You mean the blade forged by Sir Adderfang, that he used the attack on Windrowe?"

"You are well versed in history," Lionheart commented, as he beamed at the Kingdom's newest squire.

"Just from the stories I hear," Fire replied modestly. "So is Sir Longtail-"

"Adderfang's lamest grandson? Pretty much," Gray grinned. "He was knighted less than a month ago, but still..." Rusty scanned the room for the knight, but he had vanished.

"Probably off to see Spottedleaf," Gray suggested, before adding in a whisper. "He hear his mum isn't a member of the knighthood at all. Hypocritical, much?"

Lionheart coughed, glaring at his squire. Gray flashed a sheepish grin.

"Sorry."

"I'm surprised you were able to come," Bluestar said, as she approached them.

"Truthfully, as was I," Lionheart admitted with a laugh.

"Sir Lionheart thought you might now be able to understand my test," Bluestar explained, a warm smile across her features. "You have sharp eyes, and a sharp mind."

"Indeed, skill with a blade is only half of being a warrior," Lionheart added. Fire nodded.

"I must return to the palace now, it is long past moonhigh," Bluestar announced, giving a curt dip of the head. "Sir Lionheart."

"Your Majesty," they all replied.

"Let me know how Raven's recovery comes along," she added before departing, the Council members accompanying her as she left. Gray ran up to his father to give him a hug before he left. Rusty watched with a pang of envy, thinking of his own mother,

"I'll order a room to be prepared for you," Lionheart said. "It'll be next door to Raven's. You can come up in half an hour. Will you be able to walk?"

"I think so, it's just a bit sore," Fire said.

"Go see Spottedleaf right away if you think it's getting worse," he instructed before marching up the steps. Once he had disappeared, a pale man with long black hair and shadows under his eyes walked up to Fire, his arms folded.

"I never thought Longtail would be beaten by some peasant kid," he sniffed, he looked annoyed as he started to immediately walk away, muttering out loud to no one in particular. "He's young, but-"

The man trailed off into a series of inaudible mutterings. As Gray came back, he watched the dark haired man and shivered.

"I guess you've met ol' Darkstripe."

"Sort of." Fire shrugged. Although he knight didn't look especially young, he'd never heard of him.

"Quite a piece of work, huh?" Gray inquired. "Want to know a secret?" He put his hand to his mouth and whispered. "He's my brother." Fire blinked in surprise.

"Well, half brother, but he still creeps me out. Personally, I think he might be half-Shadowforge," Gray joked. "I guess you've met all of Team Tigerclaw."

"Team Tigerclaw?"

"Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Longtail," Gray said, counting him out on his fingers. "Mentor, apprentice and apprentice."

"Darkstripe's mentor is Sir Tigerclaw?"

"Weird, huh?" Fire nodded. "Come on, Lionheart told me to give you the grand tour."

* * *

A/n: I repeated a line because I deleted it from the previous chapter. Sorry, but I will go back sometimes and make little edits. Nothing too major though


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"I don't come here much," Gray said, as Fire followed him up the steps. "I used to live in Castle Tallpine, and I just got finished moving to Castle Gravelpit after the squire ceremony," he added. "Now I guess I live here." He smiled. "Traditionally, the castleholder to this place has been the heir to the Kingdom and sometimes the knights gather here for special occasions. But most of the time, the knights set up just north of here in Castle Sunningrock, but Riverhaven's in control of that at the moment," he explained.

"Years and years ago, the river used to run just north of here, but during a bad storm it shifted to North of the Sunningrocks, and Riverhaven forgot where their borders were and started killed prey in our territory. I've heard once or twice they've even tried to take this place. So ever since, we've been trying to keep them behind the river." Fire shuffled down the hall, brushing his hand against the cool marble columns that lined it. He craned his neck and admired the high ceilings.

"This was the first of all the castles to be built," Gray continued. "It was a gift from the First to his bride after they were wed. He named it Castle Violet Dawn, after her." Fire thought back to the smell he'd detected when he'd first arrived.

"The castle's surrounded by violets," he whispered before reciting in a louder tone. "They say she had hair the color of storms and eyes like ripe apricots. Her hands were soft and delicate, like the petals of the flowers she tended to so dutifully."

"Alright, owl-brain, you're making the rest of us look bad," Gray joked as he continued with his tour. They went back up to where Raven's room was. Gray walked passed it and pointed out rooms. "Lady Mousefur and Sir Longtail you've already met," Gray informed, gesturing to their doors. Fire let out a little groan. The thought of bumping into the knight after their last encounter worried him. He'd just tired to defend himself, he didn't intend to make a permanent enemy, especially since it was just his first day.

"There's also Lady Brindleface, and her twins," Gray paused as he tried to remember their names. "Ash and Fern, I think. And there's Dust, of course, but he's probably going to move in with whoever Bluestar picks as his new mentor." He thought for a moment. "Sir Tigerclaw comes sometimes to help out, but that's it I think."

"Why was everyone so upset that Sir Runningwind was made a holder?" Fire asked. "Is he unpopular?"

"Nah, that's not it," Gray replied. "He's just way too young, but no one said anything, because everyone knows Bluestar already has it hard enough. We barely have enough warriors to defend the borders, and those we have, are all really young. Lady Speckletail's even volunteered to hold off her retirement until the Kingdom gets more knights."

"In six more years," Fire declared. "We'll be knights, too." Gray nodded with a broad smile on his face.

"Yep," he murmured. "Hey, wanna see something really cool?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Fire's arm and dragged him up several flights of stairs to the top floor before the roof. When they stepped out the stairwell, Fire saw that the whole floor was one large room that would have fit the council, all the knights and their squires, if it weren't for a pool which took up most of the space.

The room was dimly lit and the entire pool seemed to radiate a mysterious blue aura. There were a series of small stepping stone leading to a large slab of stone at the center of the pool. Spottedleaf sat in the middle, legs folded and eyes closed. When Gray and Fire entered her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at the two squires.

"We aren't bothering you are we?" Fire asked staring around the strange room wth wide eyed curiosity.

"No." she reassured him, getting to her feet.

"I thought you left with Bluestar," Gray said.

"There are two wounded knights here and a squire who's still recovering. I think her Majesty can do without me for a bit," Spottedleaf replied, half-teasingly. "And if anything comes up, it wouldn't take too long to get back to the Palace."

"What's the record?" Gray begged, fists clenched with anticipation.

"Guess."

"Twenty-eight minutes?"

"Twenty-six and a half," Spottedleaf declared, giving Gray a double high five.

"You could be the fastest person in the Kingdom!" Gray exclaimed.

"A healer should be," she replied matter-a-factly.

"You can fly?" Fire asked. Spottedleaf smiled at him and spread out her arms. Gray hopped around the stepping stones to give her room as voluminous pair of wings burst out of her back.

Fire opened his mouth to speak, but was stunned silent with amazement. The feathers on Spottedleaf's wings were colored warm and fiery, like autumn leaves. The wingtips brushed the opposite walls of the room and seemed to be illuminated by the strange pool.

"They're beautiful," he breathed.

"Why, thank you," Spottedleaf chirped, making no secret of her pride for them. After a moment, she neatly folded them and they disappeared behind her back.

"Oh, I can't wait for training!" Gray gushed. "I can't wait to see what kind of power I'll have." He started to ponder, "Smallear doesn't have any magic, but Willowpelt has Wind Magic, and maybe Lionheart can teach me Fire Magic. It's a bit typical, but okay I guess. How about you Fire?"

"I don't know," he said. "My mother is a pot maker and my dad traveled for a while when he was young. I don't think either of them knew magic."

"Maybe you will take after your namesake," Spottedleaf suggested. Fire nodded hopefully.

"Do you think you could teach me to fly?" he said, hesitantly. Spottedleaf furrowed her brow and smiled pityingly.

"You just have to be born with it I'm afraid. You can't just sprout wings."

"Oh." His shoulders slummed in disappointment.

"Hey, Spottedleaf? Tell Fire how the pool works," Gray cried, changing the subject.

"With pleasure," she agreed. "We call this the Reflection room. There's one in every castle in the Kingdom. Healers can use them to feel closer to our ancestors in Silverpelt, and knights can communicate between castles."

"Watch this!" Gray exclaimed, taking a small pebble out of his pocket. He hopped across the stepping stones and stood at the edge of the water. "Anyone there?" he cried.

"Gray?" a voice gurgled from inside the water. "What do you want?"

"Sand! Don't mind me, I'm just testing the waters," Gray joked as Fire came over to said beside him. Fire peered into the pool and recognized the girl he'd seen downstairs with Rosetail earlier in the evening. She had green eyes and a big head head of pale brown curls like a bird's nest.

"Oh, its you," she muttered as noticed him.

"Are you crying?" Gray asked.

"No, there must be something wrong with your picture," she said quickly.

"Here. Take this." Gray dropped the rock into the pool. It was quickly submerged in water and vanished.

"What's this for?" Sand asked, holding up the pebble.

"You see that?" Gray cried, triumphantly. Sand scoffed as her image vanished from the surface of the water.

"That's amazing," Fire exclaimed. "Can you send things like people too?"

"No way," Gray warned. "Only things that are dead or were never alive to begin with. We mostly use it for prey and stuff. If you try to jump in you wouldn't be able to breath!"

"But couldn't I hold my breath for a while?"

"If would be much easier if we could, but time within the pool and the time for us run differently," Spottedleaf explained. "To put it simply, inside the pool, it would take a few minutes for anything to get to the other side."

"Still... it's pretty incredible."

 **...**

"I thought you'd gone back to Castle Snakerock." Tigerclaw opened his eyes to find Spottedleaf standing in front of him. He had planted himself in front of Raven's room acting as a door guard for anyone who tried to pay him a visit. He must have dozed as he felt slightly light headed.

"Is Goldenflower still here too?" Spottedleaf asked.

"She in one of the rooms down the hall," Tigerclaw muttered. Spottedleaf gave him a pitying smile.

"You don't have to be so worried about Raven," she assured him. "He'll be alright with a good night's sleep, which is what you should be getting. It's too late to go back to Snakerock. Take one of the rooms, and you can set out in the morning."

Tigerclaw almost scoffed. He was concerned about his squire, but not in the way Spottedleaf suspected. He had a strong feeling that Raven had seen more than he should have that afternoon. It had been foolish to bring the boy out with him at all, but then again, it was foolish to do what he had done. But he told himself it that it would all pay off in the end. And once he was done, is fellow knights would forgive his transgressions, or simply remain oblivious to them. He would make sure of that. He had to make sure of that.

"No need," Tigerclaw replied. "I'm going to accompany the morning patrol anyways, and Bluestar wanted our three young squires to train together."

"You won't be doing anything until you get some sleep!" Spottedleaf retorted firmly, giving Tigerclaw a firm shove. The knight didn't budge.

"Are you going inside?" he asked. "I want to check on him before I go."

"Fine," she replied, letting out a heave of exasperation. "Are you sure Darkstripe can handle the Shadowforge border all by himself?"

"Please," Tigerclaw muttered. "Shadowforge is half-starved and ruled by a King who's hardly grown into his father's codpiece. We're in no danger." Spottedleaf gave a small nod, but didn't seem to share his confidence.

Tigerclaw wondered if one of her trips to the Moonstone had told her anything unusal. He gulped, wondering if their ancestors had been watching his act. If they had told her, or would soon tell her. It could mean trouble. His fingers curled into fists at the thought.

He stopped in the door frame and watched Spottedleaf change Raven's forehead towel from afar. Unlike her brother, Tigerclaw was rather fond of Spottedleaf. Though he was technically his aunt, they were so close in age, she felt almost like his sister. If it came to it, he would take no pleasure in ending her.

When she'd finished tending to Raven, she exited, closing the door behind her.

"That's all?" he asked.

"He doesn't need much tending too," she insisted. "It isn't as if he has greencough." She added, "You promised to sleep. Now go!" she cried, giving him a hard push.

"Very well, but if he wakes up, let me know," he said. "I'm a very light sleeper."

"I definitely won't," Spottedleaf scoffed. "Even if you don't need sleep, I'm sure Lady Goldenflower won't appreciate being woken." She gave a smug smile. "Now go!"

Tigerclaw finally resigned and headed down the hall to Goldenflower's room. Inside, the lights had already been blown out, and it was pitch black. He unpinned his tiger pelt cape and let it fall to the floor. As he began to undo the straps on his leather armor, he sensed a presence in the room. At first, he presumed it was just Goldenflower, but as his eyes adjusted he could see her figure resting comfortably on the bed.

He turned to the window, pulling apart the drapes and letting in the moonlight. Looking around the room again, he half expected to find a Riverhaven knight hidden in the corner. Tigerclaw chuckled to himself. He was being paranoid, even for him. Being so anxious, it was unseemly.

"Is everything okay?" Goldenflower mumbled, sitting up.

"Fine," he whispered.

"Shut the curtains, its late," she said. He did so, hesitantly, and crawled into bed beside her. "I'm worried about Swift," Goldenflower confessed. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes, though the gesture went unnoticed in the darkness.

"What are you worried about?" Tigerclaw muttered. "The boy's almost six! Whitestorm should be able to handle him for one night. And if he can't, he's not your son."

"But I'm still the closest thing he has to a mother."

"Please, that's not saying much," Tigerclaw scoffed. "Every woman in the Kingdom who gives him so much as a pat on the head is closer to a mother than his was."

"Don't be so droll," Goldenflower mumbled, turning to face the other way.

Tigerclaw looked around in the darkness for a few minutes before replying. "Alright, I'm sorry," he said. "What are you worried about?"

"Just forget it, it isn't important," Goldenflower grumbled, pulling the blanket over her shoulder. "Go to sleep." Tigerclaw heaved sigh before rolling over as well. He shut his eyes and felt his pulse slow.

"I won't forgive you."

"Did you say something?" he asked quietly. Goldenflower let out an inaudible mumble. Tigerclaw turned back to face her, but she her eyes were shut and she was breathing softly. Leaning back down on the pillow, he wiped his mind and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Fire adjusted the sword strapped to his belt. Sir Lionheart had given him a weapon and new clothes more befitting of a squire. They had gone out into the forest where Raven and Sir Tigerclaw was already waiting for them. It had been decided that, since they both already had squires of their own, they would share Fire's training between them.

"It's too early to do any training," Gray yawned, rubbing the back of his neck and stretching. He had dragged himself out of his room with his eyes still half closed.

"Then I regret to inform you that dawn patrol is conducted at dawn, which is the time you'll be waking up from now till you're knighted," Tigerclaw snapped. He turned to glared and Raven who caught his eye and stood up straighter. Despite a worried expression and slightly fidgety feet, Raven seemed to have recovered from the day before.

"It's their first day on patrol, Tigerclaw," Lionheart offered. "And with everything that happened last night, I think we can allow a bit of leniency." Tigerclaw sniffed, but nodded in agreement.

"All the same, I wonder about our youth when Fire seems to be the most alert out of the three," he added.

"Thank you, sir," Fire replied.

"Now, who can tell me what's different about today?" Lionheart asked.

"It's the gathering tonight," Gray muttered.

"The Gathering?!" Fire took in a sharp breath. He'd heard about the seasonal Gathering's held by the four Kingdoms, where knights would get together and discuss the latest happenings under the moonlight and shade of the Four Great Oaks.

"Don't bother," Gray groaned. "Only the older squires get to go."

"And because of the Gathering?" Lionheart continued, ignoring Gray's disinterest.

"There's a truce," Fire answered.

"Correct." Lionheart nodded. "It also means all Four Kingdoms will be there, so it's important to make sure none of them sneak past the borders tonight and ambush us after the truce is over."

"But that the night patrol's job," Gray grumbled and crouching on the grass, hugging his knees, his eyes half shut. "Let's take a rain check and come back in twelve hours."

"Not a chance," Tigerclaw said as the group began trudging towards the border by Sunningrocks. "Today we'll also be working on tracking. Even when an enemy is around, they won't necessarily be visible, but they will almost definitely leave a trace."

Fire looked around the forest, trying to spot the traces Tigerclaw had spoken of. The spring forest filled with vibrant growth, free from cracked twigs and crunched leaves, made it difficult. Beneath one of the trees was a layer of white blossoms that had fallen to the ground. He noticed a few were browned and wrinkled.

"Something stepped underneath that tree." He pointed, at the petals.

"They're just withered," Tigerclaw said. "You're right about something going through there, but for different reasons." He walked over the tree and kicked aside the top layer of petals. Almost immediately, Fire's sense were hit by the repugnant aroma of animal droppings.

"Probably a fox or something," Tigerclaw observed. Lionheart nodded in agreement, and turned back to the squires.

"You must work with all your senses, not just your eyes," he instructed. "Try again. What else do you see?" Fire looked the trees up and down, but it was like searching for a bird in a beehive.

"Can we get a hint?" Gray asked. Lionheart shook his head. Gray sighed. "What do you think Raven?" he asked. But he was no where to be found. "Raven?"

"Sorry!" Raven cried, running out from behind a tree. In his arms was something white and fluffy.

"A rabbit!" Gray exclaimed.

"How did you find it?" Fire asked. Raven gestured to a patch of grass.

"It's a bit flattened here, and it's more bare in that area," he explained, pointing to the spots he was referring too. "I followed the trail and found it under a tree."

"Congratulations, Raven!" Lionheart commended. "I don't think even I noticed that one."

"Yes, very good," Tigerclaw agreed. Raven beamed with pride as he stroked the rabbit.

"Its still quite small though," Lionhearted observed. "Was there a mother in the den?" Raven shook his head.

"There a few littermates," Raven said. "The mother must have gone out."

"You should put it back then," Lionheart suggested. "It's too small to use as prey." Raven got a horrified look in his eyes for a moment before quickly walking back the way he'd come.

After replacing the rabbit, he returned to the group and they continued towards the border. Fire spotted a tower rising in the distance, in an area sparsely covered in trees. He felt a chill go down his spine. The tower was Castle Sunningrock, no doubt, and hidden in the trees beyond was where Sir Redtail had been killed. Lionheart gestured for them all to stop.

"This as far as we can go, for now," he said.

"Doesn't seem they've been at the border since last night," Tigerclaw observed. "I wonder how many men they have in the castle at the moment."

"More than we can afford to handle," Lionheart interjected. "It would be unwise to provoke our neighbors just before the gathering."

"Won't they cross our border if we let them come across the river?" Fire asked.

"If they do, we'll comfront them without hesitation, but now's not the time." Fire nodded, admiring Lionheart's wisdom. He understood now why Bluestar had chosen him over everyone else. It was important for knights to defend, but not start conflict.

"To the East is Castle Gravelpit," Lionheart explained, addressing Fire specifically. "Which Sir Runningwind now manages. Beyond that is Castle Owltree, which you've already been to. Then Castle Sycamore, which Sir Whitestorm holds and finally Castle Snakerock by the Shadowguard border which Sir Tigerclaw normally watches over."

"And beyond that," Gray interjected. "Between the border of Thunderforge and Shadowguard, is the dreaded Thunderpath!" He curling his fingers into claws and gashing his teeth.

"Thunderpath?"

"A strip of forest where the monsters live," Raven shuddered.

"Like dragons?" Fire cried.

"No," Lionheart smiled him. "Dragons are very rare. I've only seen one in my lifetime. And when they do show up they don't usually bother humans."

"It mostly wild boars," Tigerclaw said. "Though they can be more savage than they sound. They take great pride in their tusks and if they impale you, you'll be dead before Spottedleaf can stop the bleeding." Fire gulped. "Along the river in that area, there are serpents, and spiders."

"Spiders?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The size of bears!" Gray finished.

"Luckily they rarely stray from their strip of the forest," Lionheart reassured him.

"To the North is Riverhaven, as you know and beyond that is Windrowe," Tigerclaw continued. "West of here is Castle Tallpine and Castle Sky. Who's border we share with bandits and the like. We normally don't see much trouble from those ends. Castle Sky is held by Lady Speckletail and Castle Tallpine by-"

"My mom," Gray said proudly.

Lionheart drew his blade and dragged the tip along the ground, creating a searing mark which lit up with tiny embers, ebbing at the stalks of grass. A visual border made with the heir's own magic, a mark of stats and power which would send possible trespassers a warning to stay back. The group watched the sun slow rise over the trees in the horizon as the continued on, Lionheart still dragging his sword behind him in the grass. Soon they came across a lone massive pine surrounded by wood chips which crunched underfoot.

"Hail, Lady Willowpelt!" Lionheart hollered, staring up into the tree.

"Hi, mom!" Gray cried, cheerfully. Fire followed his gaze and spotted a woman with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her gentle brow and shape reminded him of Spottedleaf.

"The wind has stopped," Willowpelt murmured.

"What?!" Lionheart cried, a sudden panicked urgency in his voice. He pulled himself onto the lowest branch, and began to ascend until he stood just below Willowpelt's feet.

"What's happening?" Fire asked. Gray shrugged.

"Tigerclaw!" Lionheart called down from the tree. "Come see what you make of this."

Tigerclaw undid the straps tying his sword to his back, and leaned the blade against the trunk. He leapt onto the first branch and with a small boost from the trunk, the second and then the third until he stood and Lionheart's side looking out into the distance at something hidden from the view of their squires.

"I'm going to get a better look," Fire announced.

"No way!" Raven cried, grabbing his shoulder. "What if you fall?"

"We'll be careful," Gray insisted. He grabbed the trunk and attempted to find a foothold, only to have his feet slide back down to the ground. "If it were small I would be at the top by now," he complained. He crouched down and sprung into the way, his fingers grazing the bottom of the first branch. "Darn."

"Come and give me a boost," Fire suggested. "I think if I stand on your hands I can reach the first branch."

"Good idea," Gray said, holding out his hands. Fire put his foot in Gray's palm, but as soon as he lifted the weight from his other leg, Gray's hands split apart. "You're too heavy!" he said. "Raven, come and help." Raven looked up at the branches hesitantly. The three knights were still talking among themselves in an inaudible volume.

"Alright," he finally agreed, holding out his hands.

"Ok, let's try again," Fire started, putting one foot in each of his friend's hands. Using the tree for support he inched up to the first branch. He grabbed it tried to pull himself up.

"What are you waiting for?" Gray hollered.

"I'm trying!" he grunted. "It's harder than it looks!" He swung himself towards the trunk and walked up it, finally managing to wrap his legs around the branch. Before he could flip himself over, Tigerclaw leapt down from the tree and landed safely on the ground.

"Who do you do that?" Gray muttered, mouth wide open.

"Will you be able to get down?" Tigerclaw asked, look at Fire with amusement. Fire stomach dropped as he looked down. He shook his head. "First let go with your legs," Tigerclaw instructed. Fire obeyed. "And release the branch."

Fire bit his lip, but he was determined not to look like a scary-cat in front of one of the Kingdom's greatest. He shut his eyes and quickly let go. He fell to the ground, grinding his knee slightly against the ground, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Let's go," Lionheart said, jumping down from the tree. Lady Willowpelt landed beside him.

"Hello, deary," she said, returning Gray's greeting from earlier. She gave him a hug.

"What's going on?" Gray asked. Willowpelt looked up at Lionheart and Tigerclaw.

"We'll find out tonight, I suppose," she replied. "At the gathering."

"But Sand and Dust are the only ones going!"

"I'm sure Lionheart will let you know the details tomorrow morning," she reassured him.

"No way I'm going to able to sleep before I find out," Gray muttered. "What's the wind?"

"The Windrow border," Lionheart explained. "It normally guarded by a wind barrier, but the barrier seems to have been broken. Or just hasn't been renewed."

"Is the Kingdom in trouble?" Fire asked.

"I would say so," Tigerclaw agreed. "It seems as if someone has just declared war against them."


End file.
